


Manhunt

by GJRC1990



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Mass Murder, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Ratting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJRC1990/pseuds/GJRC1990
Summary: In Catholic folklore, as popularized by Dante's Inferno, the 9th and final circle of Hell is reserved for the treacherous.ALTERNATE UNIVERSEUpon Jax revealing to Tara that he intends to turn the MC legit on the day of her release, Tara, blaming him for her incarceration, makes a deal with the DA's Office to send the Sons to prison so she could escape with their children and begin a new life. But when the MC is released due to false evidence, Tara finds herself running from both law enforcement and a vengeful SAMCRO.





	1. 1: Doomed Matrimony

It was exactly what Tara didn't want to happen.

The sight of her husband outside the County Jail, waiting for her like the faithful husband he was. Jax Teller, current President of the Sons of Anarchy, Charming Chapter; in her opinion, the source of all her problems. Ever since she had been arrested on suspicion for conspiracy to murder, for Otto stabbing a nurse at Stockton State Prison, she had been evaluating her life through the nights locked in a cell. Her life with Jax, the MC, Gemma. "I should have left his dumb ass the moment he took care of Kohn for me" she had thought to herself every night she was behind bars. That had been her original intention of returning to Charming all those years ago. Her ex, Josh Kohn, appeared to the outside world as a highly respectable ATF Special Agent, but was behind closed doors a psychopathic, possessive pervert. Tara had fled Chicago to escape him, back to Charming; she knew he would track her there. And she could have Jax, her first love, wipe him off of the face of the earth. It had worked without a hitch- but Tara found herself falling for Jax all over again. And throughout Abel's kidnapping, the Galindo cartel, Jax finding out the truth about his father and taking the President's patch by force, the murder of his best friend Opie at the behest of that snake in a suit known as Damon Pope, they had had a beautiful baby together, Thomas, giving Abel, Jax's firstborn, a little brother. And gotten married. "God I was stupid" Tara sneered to herself every night. She constantly berated herself for falling in love with a man who, in her newfound opinion, was nothing more than lowlife white trash biker scum. She had told herself that Jax had been useful- kept them safe, put food on the table, loved her unconditionally. But now, in her new opinion, his usefulness had run out. She felt shame that she had genuinely loved him. "I should have just used him more" she told herself, "he doesn't have the brains to get up in the world like I do." As her husband smiled at her with tears in his eyes as she walked out of the jail, she smiled back. But with none of the love that he had in his. As she hugged him in a show of faith, she was thinking of exactly what she was going to do to him and his silly biker club. If she played her cards right, he would never see her or his children again.


	2. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Tara talk after she is brought home. Tara wastes no time in putting her plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe. I own none of the characters created by Kurt Sutter, only the story I have come up with.

Tara knew any normal woman would have felt joy at being reunited with her husband and children, especially on release from jail. But looking at her husband, she felt nothing but contempt deep down. And as she looked into the eyes of her children, she saw them as nothing more than tools for her freedom.

 

"So should we finish that conversation we started?" Tara asked her husband, putting on the act of long suffering and loyal Old Lady. The conversation being Tara's transfer to a hospital in Oregon, taking the boys and Jax with her. The night she was arrested.

 

"Babe, I don't think we need to run anymore" Jax began, looking her intently. As Tara waited for an answer, he continued "I'm getting the club out of guns, away from the shit that's killing us. We are very close to going legit... No more blood, no more death." Jax smiled, waiting for his wife to respond.

 

Any normal woman in that culture would be elated that their man had made that choice to protect their family, and ensure their eternal safety. But not Tara. She was elated for a different reason. 

 

"This weakens the club" she thought to herself, "if they lay down the guns, they won't expect it when they're all hauled away. I just gotta be smart, otherwise I'm dead." She feared, more than anything, her own demise. More so than what might happen to her children; essentially, she needed to play the part of loving mother to keep them whole for their new life, make herself look like a heroic woman who overcame the odds to protect her children. And she didn't give a fuck about Jax- she stopped caring while in County.

"Wow babe, you've finally done it" Tara smiled, pretending that she was pleased with Jax for going to such lengths to keep his family whole. As she hugged him, she felt her skin crawl. She snapped out of it. She needed to keep him baited. For when she made her next move.

 

As she watched Jax play with their children, she couldn't help but think to herself "enjoy it while you can Jax. Once I'm finished with you, you'll never see those boys again."

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Jax filled her in on events while she was incarcerated. There had been a school shooting in Stockton, some kid with issues had ironed them out with a KG-9 submachine gun, wiping out four of his classmates. The kid in question was the stepson of Nero Padilla's cousin Arcadio Nerona, Nero being Gemma's new man since her and Clay had split up after he kicked the shit out her and Jax had found out that Clay had not only organized his father's death but also murdered Piney Winston, the father of Opie, and had tried to have Tara killed. Tara feigned shock and sympathy; it was important to play the role.

 

Later that day, when Jax had to leave on a club errand, did Tara start putting her plan in motion.

 

"Hello, District Attorney's Office, who is speaking?" Enquired a young woman on the end of the line. "Hi, its Tara Knowles here, I'm looking for District Attorney Patterson?" Tara asked. "One moment, I'll put you through" came the voice on the other end.

 

It was 4pm when Tara strolled into Patterson's office. Patterson had made the appointment. "This is a surprise Doctor Knowles, what brings you here?" Patterson asked, her face inquisitive. Tara wasted no time on pleasantries, "I have some information regarding the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. I wish to make a deal."


	3. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara shows her true colours, shocking even Patterson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sons Of Anarchy characters are owned by me, they are owned by Kurt Sutter. The only thing I own is the storyline

"I'll start with a missing Federal Agent" Tara stated to Patterson. Patterson looked surprised at this revelation, and took a moment to collect her composure before motioning for Tara to continue.

 

"His name was Joshua Kohn, he was ATF" Tara began, her voice barely above a whisper, "he and I were in a relationship about 7 years ago in Chicago. It turned sour, so I left him." "And you came back to Charming?" Patterson enquired. "Yes" Tara stated, "thing is, he tracked me back here. He was looking to work out our issues." "I see" Patterson surmised, "and what was the outcome of that?"

 

Tara had thought long and hard about this. She was going to twist this to her advantage. "I agreed to have him meet me at my place, back in the summer of 2008" Tara stated, "he and I, we were so close to resolving our issues... Then someone broke in, Josh and I were in the bedroom. Josh told me to stay put, lock myself in the ensuite, while he dealt with the intruder. But before that could happen-" at this point, Tara started gulping, seemingly choking on her words. Patterson waited patiently, seeing tears starting to form in Tara's eyes. Tara shuddered, then continued, "it was Jackson Teller. He- he shot Josh. In the face."

 

Patterson was shocked.Butis was a disturbing revelation. She remembered the ATF invading her office 5 years ago, demanding the DA's utmost assistance to find this Joshua Kohn, who had never made it aboard his assigned flight to Chicago. She let this information sink in, before pressing Tara for more. " Jax... Took me at gunpoint afterwards " Tara sobbed, "made me swear to keep silent about it. He- he raped me." At this point Tara could say no more, as she dissolved into tears. Patterson, while appalled at the idea of this happening, was slightly suspicious, as upon closer observation of Tara, noticed that she had very few tears in her eyes. Nonetheless, she rose from her desk to walk around to Tara, giving her a reassuring hand on her back. It was important to remain neutral, to keep Tara talking. The meeting concluded 6 hours after Tara had walked in. Patterson felt that she had enough information to arrest the whole MC on a billboards length worth of crimes. Patterson had been informed about the murders of various individuals, starting with Donna Winston, the old lady of deceased SAMCRO soldier Opie Winston. Also, Patterson now knew about the dealings between SAMCRO and the Mexican Galindo Cartel, the IRA, and basically every gang, crime family and terrorist organization between San Francisco and Chino. Tara had talked freely, volunteering as much as she knew, implicating every member of SAMCRO. Tara sniggered to herself as she exited the building, making sure she was out of earshot. The old bitch had swallowed it all, hook, line and sinker. She was especially proud of the way she told the story about Kohn. Sure, Jax had shot Kohn and burned his body. But what Patterson didn't know was that Jax was actually protecting Tara, something Tara now refused to acknowledge. And Jax never laid a hand on her in that way. But Patterson didn't need to know that. Tara was almost skipping as she made her way to her Ford SUV, one of many presents she got off of Jax. Tara was in the drivers seat when she made the call. "Hello Tara" came a nasally male voice on the end of the line. "Hi Pastor Robertson" Tara smiled, "I've just come from the DA's office." "Oh wow, good girl! Did you tell them everything?" came the voice that belonged to Pastor Robertson. "Yes, if the DA acts quickly, my husband and his cronies should be locked away by the end of tonight, and we can finally be together!" Tara squealed down the tears. "Great news! I'll prepare for you and your children's arrival at once!" Came the voice on the other end. "One thing... I may need to lay low for a while" Tara began, "I doctored a few details, so if this bitch catches on, she will send everything she can after me." "Of course beautiful" came the simpering voice of Pastor Robertson, "you will be well protected out here. I can't wait to put you on the righteous path!" Patterson, meanwhile, had her suspicions about some of the details in Tara's statement. Apart from the crocodile tears, she had seemed explicit about ensuring her safety, not so worried about her children. And the constant assassination of Jax's character was, in Patterson's opinion, cause for concern. Sure, Teller was a criminal. But having met the man in person a few times, and noticing the way women threw themselves at him, she was quiye sure Jax would never touch a woman in that way- he wouldn't have to, with all of that female attention. And she was sure Teller was raised with respect- his mother, Gemma, seemed like the type of woman to physically cut his balls off if he even spoke to a woman in a disrespectful way. But nonetheless, with the information Tara had given her, coupled with the recent school shooting that pointed the Sons as at least partly responsible, Patterson knew she had to act. And fast. She would need to have them all arrested and detained at County for questioning. At 11pm that night, teams of Sheriff's deputies, SWAT teams and government officials made their way to Teller Morrow Auto Repair, and the Sons Of Anarchy clubhouse that lay inside the walls.


End file.
